


Prompt #166

by Unbidden_Angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Castiel is Not Innocent, Castiel is a dirty fallen birdy, Human Castiel, Kinky Castiel, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Sam Winchester - Freeform, also only as a fantasy, but only as a fantasy, castiel - Freeform, dirty fantasies, mentioned bottom Castiel, mentioned bottom Sam, mentioned dub-con, mentioned rough sex, mentioned top Castiel, mentioned top Sam, sex toy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:35:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unbidden_Angel/pseuds/Unbidden_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A package you’ve ordered online and have been anxiously awaiting finally arrives in the mail.”<br/>-Or-<br/>Castiel receives a package. This it not an innocent!Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt #166

**Author's Note:**

> I found the prompt on a free writing app. How I suddenly strung this prompt, Cas, and sex together I don't know.

Sam walks in the door and Cas glances up from his spot on the couch. His eyes catch on the box in Sam’s hands, wrapped in brown paper, and Cas’ fingers tingle in anticipation.

“Hey Cas. This had your name on it, is it important?”

The faintly worried look on Sam’s face was endearing and some long-lost part of him wanted to coo over the boy and hold him close and pet him. Another part wanted to show Sam exactly what Cas had ordered, pin him down and see if he’d enjoy it as much as Cas hoped he himself would. The rest of him just wanted to take the box and retreat to his room for a few hours.

“It is… somewhat. It’s more of a personal thing.”

He sits the magazine back on the table, some tabloid thing that he used as a sleep aide more often than not. He gives Sam his sweet angelic smile and Sam beams back at him. Something in the back of Cas’ mind wonders if Sam would still be beaming if the ex-angel suddenly yanked him down into a kiss.

Instead of entertaining those (admittedly nice) fantasies, Cas takes the outstretched box, thanks Sam, and walks calmly to his room. He presses against his closed door, making a show of glancing over the label while he makes sure he’s completely alone. Then he grins and slips in his room. The door locks with a firm _click_.

He remains against the door for another moment before practically diving for his closet. He pulls out the towels he uses to plug the cracks in his door the best he can and steps back to make sure as little noise will get through as possible.

Within minutes he’s tossing his shirt and jacket aside, pouncing the package and ripping the paper off (neatly- he had been taught better than to tolerate a mess). He uses a pocket knife he’d swiped to open the box and nearly moans at the item inside. His hand slips inside to rub it reverently.

He moves up the bed to dig in his drawer, pulling out a condom and lube. He flips onto his back and scrambles at his belt, shoving his pants and boxers off and tossing them across the room. He uses his teeth to rip the condom open and rolls it on the toy.

He sniffs it and chuckles, using his free hand to flick open the lube. Settling the toy on his stomach he coats his fingers and sets the tube aside. Fingers ready, he picks the toy up and licks it, humming at the fruit taste. He pulls his legs up and uses a finger to circle his entrance, teasing it in and out until it’s all the way in. He continues lapping at the toy while he adds a second then a third.

He pulls his toy away to eye it thoughtfully for a moment before wrapping his lips around it and adding a fourth finger. He works on stretching himself out just enough while he sucks on the cherry flavor, moaning and trying to fit it all in.

When he feels ready he pulls it out and swallows, spreading his legs wider to press it in. He hisses and scrunches his nose, wiggling his hips and pushing down against it.

His lubed hand wraps around his cock and he strokes himself leisurely, gasping and arching as he eases the toy deeper. He whimpers and takes a moment to let it rest inside him before he turns it on and sighs at the gentle vibrations. His strokes remain light while he turns the vibrations up, enjoying them for a moment before moving on to the next.

He shivers and suppresses a moan when he finds the perfect setting. His hand tightens around himself and he draws in a shaky breath before starting to pull it out and slide it back in slowly. He forces his pace to remain leisurely and licks his lips, wiggling on his bed and suddenly glad to be conveniently wingless at the moment.

He jerks and moans when he nudges his prostate, swallowing and aiming for it now. His hand speeds up, hips lifting to meet it before pushing down to the toy. He turns his head to his clock and sighs. He’d been planning on drawing it out but…

He flicks the setting up and bites his lip in a whine, gripping himself tight enough to be just this side of painful. He takes a deep breath and strokes himself in earnest, almost slamming the toy into himself and sobbing at the feel of it.

His hips buck to meet it and he writhes, arching and moaning and distantly half-hoping the brothers wouldn’t be able to hear him. His eyes close and he recalls Sam from earlier, licking his lips and groaning. He wanted Sam with him.

He imagines Sam’s hand wrapped around him instead, large hands gently and silky, callouses catching Cas’ sensitive flesh. He imagines pulling Sam down into a filthy kiss, the boy using one hand to keep his balance and the other playing with the toy in Cas, making Cas take it. He imagines Sam’s mouth on his cock, imagines choking on Sam’s and the thought makes him groan and twist his hips.

He imagines Sam pinning him down, fucking into him and making him scream. He imagines biting the boy until he tastes blood, drawing it into himself and listening to the boy whimper while Cas pounds him into the mattress.

He imagines Sam walking in and seeing the ex-angel spread out and fucking himself with this toy; imagines the blush rising on his cheeks and spreading beneath his collar, the horrified-embarrassed look in his young-too-old eyes.

It’s this thought that makes him arch off his mattress and bite his lip to hold back a scream, makes him spill into his fist and dig his toes into his sheets. He drops to his bed and pants, leisurely stroking himself through the aftershocks.

He waits a moment or two before finally pulling the toy free and settling it on the brown-paper wrapping. Glazed blue eyes blink lazily up at the ceiling while he licks his hand clean. He wonders about what Sam’s reaction to finding out about this would be and whether it’d be worth inviting the boy to his bed.


End file.
